


落日朝阳

by lxz



Category: russian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Old Age, RPS - Freeform, Story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxz/pseuds/lxz
Summary: 事情发生在2020.1.15之前与之后
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	落日朝阳

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：鲨虎友达以上

落日——谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇•伊万诺夫

2020.1.13

谢尔盖踏入克林姆林宫的时候，已经是日暮时分，落日的余晖把露西亚染成金黄与橙红，顺着河流游走在红场上，最终汇聚在莫斯科心脏的彩窗上。

在得到允许后，谢尔盖•伊万诺夫踏入这间他再熟悉不过的办公室——弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米罗维奇•普京窝在桌子后面，联邦的掌权人此时看上去颓废又疲惫，连那头稀薄的金发都显得格外可怜。

谢尔盖直接拉开椅子在老友对面坐下，动作行云流水般的自然，不像是被总统召见，反倒是在朋友家做客一样轻松愉悦。弗拉基米尔听到响动却没有言语，长叹一声，好像所有的力气都随着落日而去一般。

“我说，你叫我过来就是为了听你大喘气，”谢尔盖弯弯嘴角，时间在这位政治家身上留下不少痕迹，但是他的声音依旧沉稳而优雅，带着安抚人心的诱惑力，“顺便看看你那头可怜的头发？”

“谢廖沙……”弗拉基米尔抬起眼睛看着谢尔盖，尾音里染上了鼻音，弗拉基米尔能把俄语说得很奇妙——谢尔盖还记得学校里老师对他的评价——弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米罗维奇能把母语说得富有美感，平和中带着坚定，坚硬中又带着柔软，所有语言从他嘴里说出口，都有着无法反抗的诱惑力——他只说话就胜过所有的燕子和乌鸦。「1」

“别撒娇，瓦洛佳，”北方鲨鱼暗叹一声，取下眼镜用衣角擦了擦，他从来不能拒绝这样的弗拉基米尔，“你要知道，你的小熊永远不会背叛与误解你，无论你做什么决定，他都是最支持你的那个——就算你明天穿着短裙在红场上跳舞，他也只会在下面拍手叫好。”

“谢廖什卡！”弗里基米尔直起腰杆，灰蓝的眼睛瞪着谢尔盖（谢尔盖几乎要哭出声——上帝啊，他已经是快七十的人了，求求老天，别再让瓦洛佳这么叫他了！），半晌又想起什么笑道，“你才是那个穿着裙子在跳舞的人。”

北方鲨鱼也想起了同样的事，当他们还是克格勃的军官时，谢尔盖和人打赌输掉却以惨败收场，依照约定乔装打扮，穿着裙子在酒吧跳艳舞——谢尔盖•伊万诺夫是一个合格的克格勃，不管是情报工作还是燕子乌鸦，他都是名列前茅——那晚他的小费都够给全场买单的，当然，没人认出那位金棕发色的高挑尤物是一位不折不扣的纯爷们。「2」

这是伊万诺夫少将最不堪回首的前尘往事，也是他第一次也是最后一次在赌场上失意。

两个人倚着黄昏笑着怀念过往的时光，那时候他们意气风发，一腔热血为理想而澎湃，那时候苏联还未曾消亡，他的荣光还在亚欧大陆上驰骋。

“谢廖沙，我深爱着露西亚，我想恢复她的辉煌与灿烂，从我接过她的那一刻起，我无时不在梦想着有一天她的光芒重新照耀在亚欧大陆上，她是我的一切，是我的理想，是我的信仰，”弗拉基米尔闭上眼睛回想着，疲惫和时间从他眼角的纹路流淌下来，“可是我也爱他。”

“瓦洛佳，”谢尔盖•伊万诺夫有些不忍，“德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇是你一手教导出来的，他肯为你挡子弹，你应当信任他，更应当信任你的眼光。”

德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇•梅德韦杰夫，俄罗斯总理，弗拉基米尔•普京的继任者与追随者，也是他永远无法言说的爱人。

“终归还是太年轻。”弗拉基米尔重新直起腰板，伸手去够桌面上一摞文件，也不避讳谢尔盖在场与否，拧开钢笔开始批示。

谢尔盖•伊万诺夫自卸任总统办公厅主任后，已久不在主流媒体上出现，但着并不代表他消失在权力中心或者会错过任何风雨前的平静，他知道，过不了多久德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇会辞去总理一职，然后坐上安全委员会副主席的位子。

谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇是一位卓越的政治家，他浸淫官场数十年，并且深谙个中之道，他明白，梅德韦杰夫辞去总理的职务之后，看上去似乎远离了权利圈，给人一种荣养退休的假象，但实际上，这位露西亚继承人却掌握了更大的权力，距离那位更近一步而已。

安全委员会副主席，是从来没有的、弗拉基米尔专门的、特别的为德米特里设立的位置，虽然瞧上去像个虚虚的头衔，但实际上，这个位子可进可退，可虚可实。  
若是进，梅德韦杰夫此后可插手国防外交、经济安全以及社会治安等，同时在主席的引领下学习如何周旋于各个强力部门、领导军警宪特，以及博弈于各个大国，谢尔盖毫不怀疑，如此下去，梅德韦杰夫会是普京最得意也是唯一一位继承人，他会贯彻弗拉基米尔的意志，重塑俄罗斯的荣光；若是退，德米特里做过总理也做过总统，作为普京明目张胆的继承人，梅德韦杰夫在担任总统期间可没少得罪过人，留下的把柄也不算少——至于是真是假，只要撑腰的人不在了，谁还会在乎那些罪名的真实性？但是，若是作为安全会议的副主席，无论如何，强力部门就算看在上帝的份上也会站在他那边，不求大富大贵，至少德米特里性命无忧。

俄罗斯如今就是一潭深湖，表面的风平浪静下是波涛汹涌的万丈深渊，战战兢兢如履薄冰，错一步便是粉身碎骨，能走到这个位子上的人，谁都不缺少野心勃勃，也不缺少刀光剑影，得善终，从来都是他们这种人的奢望——凡入天堂者，必先下地狱。

谢尔盖不由暗暗咋舌，又忍不住发笑——瓦洛佳把方方面面都考虑到了，这也算是“普京式浪漫”了吧？

不过，这也太快了些……吧？

一个念头猛然惊醒，闪过谢尔盖•伊万诺夫的心头。

谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇•伊万诺夫，被人称为“北方鲨鱼”，上了欧美的黑名单，做过克格勃头子，执掌过无上的权力，也登顶过难以企及的政治高峰，他优雅绅士却精于算计，风度翩翩却热衷于各种的博弈，文质彬彬的少将享受官场的尔虞我诈又总能全身而退，长袖善舞却无人敢与之结盟，因为所有人都知道，这位带着金边眼镜的俄罗斯绅士嗜血成性也从不信任任何人，他只忠于他唯一的总统，他的教官曾有过一个精准的评价——谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇，有着一颗石头做的心，也从不知恐惧为何物。

而如今，谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇•伊万诺夫，突然明白什么叫做害怕。

“瓦洛佳，你告诉我！”谢尔盖突然抓住弗拉基米尔的手，黑色的墨水在文件上留下长长的一道划痕，这头北方鲨鱼无法掩饰声音中的颤抖，“你是不是……是不是？”

“谢廖沙，”弗拉基米尔用另一只手扶上谢尔盖青筋暴起的手，安抚的拍了拍——前克格勃少将勇猛依旧，都快把他的手掐断了，“我已经老了。”

弗拉基米尔的声音平和又柔软，从容而坚定，他抬起头看着谢尔盖•伊万诺夫，灰蓝色的眼睛里是涅瓦河上落日的余晖，带着不舍、祈求和挽留，西伯利亚寒风吹过莫斯科，海水中带着铁的腥咸。

“谢廖什卡，我求求你，”弗拉基米尔低声下气地向谢尔盖哀求道，柔软的母语中带着委屈，让谢尔盖总觉得自己永远那个为了他而不顾一切的楞头青，“我只能信任你了，求求你谢廖什卡，帮帮他，帮我照顾好他。”

“瓦洛佳……”谢尔盖被巨大的悲伤所淹没，哽咽的声音里是沉重的允诺，“我答应你，我会照顾好他，不论是露西亚还是季玛。”

深夜——德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇•梅德韦杰夫

2020.1.9

德米特里很久没在深夜踏入这所官邸了，虽然官邸总管一直把他当成另一个主人看待。

在门口脱下大衣交给总管，梅德韦杰夫熟门熟路地踏上楼梯——他的爱人正在等他。

“瓦洛佳，我……是不是让你失望了？”听完弗拉基米尔的一番解释之后，德米特里不由失落起来，把自己缩成一团窝在沙发里。  
他一直把这位年长他十三岁的爱人当作导师、当作偶像，他追随着他的脚步，模仿着他的姿态，遵循着他的精神，他明白弗拉基米尔为他做了太多太多，也清楚他的良苦用心，可是德米特里还是忍不住自卑起来——如果，如果他再强一点，如果他能替瓦洛佳扛起一切的话……

“季玛，你在说些什么胡话？”弗拉基米尔苦笑不得地看着自己的小爱人，觉得比起总统，自己更像是幼儿园的老师，看着垂头丧气的德米特里，弗拉基米尔忍不住起了逗弄的心思，“怎么？难道你觉得我对露西亚的关注太多了，以至于冷淡到你了？”

“您怎么可以这么说呢！”德米特里猛地抬起头，湛蓝的眼睛里充满着不敢置，又夹杂点说不清的怒火，以至连话都说得磕磕巴巴的，“您、您怎么可以……这、这是！这是……”

“好了好了，我说着玩的，”弗拉基米尔赶紧做过去给小熊顺气，瞧瞧气成这个样子，谁会相信这还曾经是个法学教授呢，弗拉基米尔忍不住笑出声，凑过去亲亲他的嘴角，“季玛不气不气啊……”

德米特里重新被安慰成一块融化了的小软糖，又被炸成一个喷发的火山——要知道，在两个人之间，弗拉基米尔从来不是主动的一方，更别提这种十分亲密的行为了。

“季玛，我很抱歉……”弗拉基米尔没有离开德米特里，而是伸手扶上他的脸，凑过去送上一个浅浅的吻别。

“瓦洛佳，请别这样说，这一切都是我自愿的。”德米特里加深这个浅尝辄止的吻，近乎虔诚的膜拜爱人的唇，爱语在唇舌之间化为呢喃，消散却永不远去。

他们是最亲近的爱侣，有着共同的理想并为之奋然前行，也都曾在上帝面前忏悔着起誓，不论顺境或是逆境、富裕或是贫穷、健康或是疾病、快乐或是忧愁，他们都将对彼此永远忠诚，直至死亡也无法分离；他们也是最遥远的情人，在季玛和瓦洛佳之间，隔着德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇•梅德韦杰夫和弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米罗维奇•普京，他们是露西亚的监管者，是俄罗斯的掌权人，肩上背负着是国家的希望和民众的未来，从涅瓦河到克林姆林宫，他们之间永远隔着俄罗斯。

弗拉基米尔看着德米特里，他们的眼睛里映照着彼此，他们是国家最有权势的人，当对着宪法起誓的那一刻，弗拉基米尔和德米特里就明白，季玛和瓦洛佳再也不会存在了，没有隐私，没有自我，没有私情，没有欲望，先天下事而后儿女情，他们依旧深爱着对方，毫无保留地信赖着彼此，但是没人可以超越露西亚的位置——这是对国家的许诺也是对彼此的尊敬。

朝阳——弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米罗维奇•普京

弗拉基米尔•伊万诺维奇小心地敲开办公室的门，把茶送到总统和伊万诺夫先生面前，小心翼翼地退出去

“非常感谢您，谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇。”德米特里摸了摸有些滚烫的茶杯，在梅德韦杰夫的坚持下，克宫一直保持着原来的样子，无论是摆设、布局，还是茶水间里常备的饮品。

“您太客气了，德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇，”时间在谢尔盖•伊万诺夫身上留下更多璀璨过后的痕迹，但是他的声音依旧沉稳而优雅，带着安抚人心的诱惑力，“我不过是依照他的嘱托罢了。”

“您是一位好总统，季玛，”谢尔盖•伊万诺夫有些蹒跚地站起身来，入冬以后，他越发难以忍受伤腿带来的酸胀痛苦，“他肯为你挡子弹，你应当信任自己，更应当信任他的眼光。”「3」

梅德韦杰夫目送谢尔盖离去，没有起身，他知道这位北方鲨鱼有着不容置疑的自尊心，伊万诺夫少将永远不会败倒在时光之下。  
他走到窗前看着外面的景色，朝阳踩着雪花从涅瓦河流淌到克林姆林宫，最终汇聚在莫斯科心脏的彩窗上，严冬来临，只是西伯利亚寒风吹过莫斯科，海水中再也无法带着铁的腥咸。

弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米罗维奇•普京，1952年10月7日出生于圣彼得堡，曾任俄罗斯总统、俄罗斯总理、统一俄罗斯党主席、俄白联盟部长会议主席「4」，因病医治无效，2030年4月3日7时21分于克林姆林宫逝世，享年78岁。「5」

——END.

注：  
「1」：燕子和乌鸦是克格勃情报人员的代称，有兴趣的姐妹可以自行百度。  
「2」：鲨鱼的这个经历是我杜撰的，大家不要相信！！  
「3」：以前八卦新闻曾经说过鲨鱼有条腿受过伤，因此十分怕冷。  
「4」：摘自百度百科。  
「5」：假的，假的，假的！！！大帝和小梅身体健康万事如意活到九百九十九！！

**Author's Note:**

> 作者有话要说：  
> 天气凉了，该发刀了……
> 
> 刀都是假的，祝大帝和小梅身体健康，和和美美，等等，我有一个来自俄罗斯的快递…………


End file.
